kirkdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Kogg Whiffton
''"Git down there or I'll punt ya me'self" - Kogg Whiffton "inspiring" a group of nervous Dwarf warriors.'' At a Glance Kogg Whiffton was the dwarven older brother of mariner Togg Whiffton and son of Andraya Whiffton and Pym Whiffton. Hailing from the mountain of Hammertask, Kogg was part of the ceremonial ''Stone Guard ''that kept the mountain home of the dwarves safe. Events during the Age of Adventure would force Kogg to delve deeper into the earth than any Dwarf (or Drow, for that matter) ever dared, resulting in his being captured by the dark deity Torog and turned into the champion "Manacle". History The older brother of mariner Togg Whiffton and son of Andraya Whiffton and Pym Whiffton, Kogg Whiffton was a bombastic, loud, and confrontational boy growing up. Upon reaching adulthood he eagerly joined the Stone Guard of Hammertask in an efford to show his martial prowess. When the breach of the Underdark into Hammertask and the outpouring of Hobgoblins, Kogg raced to the sub-basements of the mountain and readied the finest warriors he could. Intent to force the invasion of Underdark-dwellers back to their realm, Kogg ordered the breach sealed behind him as he and a group of intrepid dwarves beat the Hobgoblins back into the gloom of the Underdark. Fighting tooth-and-nail to defend his home, Kogg pushed the Hobgoblins back through the breach and further into the Underdark -- disappearing into the dark. Up from the Dark Kogg's foray into The Deeps was an unmitigated disaster. Fighting back Goblins and Hobgoblins, Kogg was eventually outmatched by the ambush tactics of Casshil Viyuka and her Drow assassins. Attacked on the shores of an underground ocean, Kogg was disarmed and disfigured as his tongue was cut out as an act of retribution for crossing into the Drow's domain. Horribly injured, Kogg's followers made a brazen attempt at escape by crossing The Grey Sea of Underdark. Encountering an Otyugh (a creation of Torog's) before taking refuge in a cave to care for their injured commander. In a state of delerium, pain, and failure, the King that Crawls heard Kogg's suffering and appeared to the dwarf. Offering Kogg the means to continue his war in the Underdark and repair his broken body, Kogg wearily accepted at the cost of his freedom and made a pact with the dark god. Soon, chains erupted from the ground and a group of adventurers sent to rescue Kogg found the dwarven hero engulfed in a cocoon of chains. Infused with power by the evil deity, Kogg became the willing champion "The Manacle". While a hint of his soul still resided within, Kogg fell under the complete control of dark god as he was transformed. Seeking to free their ally, the intrepid band of adventurers made a deal with the trapped goddess Lolth to change Kogg back to his original form (to which she agreed, in exchange for her own freedom from Torog's prison). Through her dark magic Lolth was able to cleanse Kogg of Torog's influence with a side-effect being he began to revert to stone (the "original state" of Dwarves in Lolth's words). Racing Kogg to the surface, the adventurers saved Kogg by returning him to his mother in the dwarven town of Hammertask. Back to Black Kogg's life would change drastically after Fortune's Triad went back in time to save his father, Pym Whiffton. With his father alive, Kogg developed a strong bond with his father, eager to impress him. When Pym was elected King of Hammertask, Kogg became the leader of the Stone Guard. Inevitably, the Breach to the Underdark would open in Hammertask, forcing the Dwarves to stage a valiant defense. As per his character, Kogg retaliated with a counter-attack and staged an offensive to impress his father. Delving into The Deeps, Kogg was again lost -- or so it would seem. Having had additional time to train with his father, Kogg was able to defeat Casshil Viyuka and returned to Hammertask a hero. Mothers To be discovered... Category:Dwarf